Brother's Keeper
The dead speak! Sort of. But there's no peace in the valley today, hombre. A brief respite in the Delighted Wife quickly turns to mysCategory:Episodestery, danger, and violence. Can our heroes rejoin what malice and circumstance have torn asunder? Can one person ever REALLY know another? Is there life beyond death? ALL answers will be revealed! Episode 7 of the main campaign in Rude Tales of Magic. It involves the party's stay and investigation at The Delighted Wife. Summary The party has taken shelter at The Delighted Wife for two days, sleeping off the fear and fatigue from their last encounter. Albee has been mourning and meditating and has a vision that she is speaking with the earth itself in the form of a mountain. It helps her realize her power over the elements of air and earth while telling her that Casper is still alive out there in the world. Albee wakes up and demands that they leave. While Stirfry struggles to wake de Bonesby, they are informed by two halflings, the foul-mouthed Pipsy Pepsi and the man-sized Strong Pepsi, that they must stay for breakfast. The group begrudgingly heads downstairs where Albee starts asking anyone if they have seen her parents passing through. She is directed towards the employee lounge where Moira Thousand (the bar's irritable owner) refuses to answer her questions. Regrouping with the others, Albee is advised by a goblin in a trench coat that she must get past Moira and enter the cellar to find out about her parents' fate. Inspired to action, Albee stands up and challenges anyone in the bar to a fight, starting with Bellow. The two stage a fight which escalates as they hit other patrons, initiating a brawl. Moira emerges to break it up while Frederick leaves in disgust. Cordelia goes with him when Stirfry pleads with her to protect him. Bellow, Albee and Stirfry sneak through the chaos to reach the cellar. They are confronted by a ratman named Jerry Mentlegen, who springs out a barrel singing about his diaper. He offers to answer Albee's questions but in exchange for 10 gold pieces per word. The party negotiates until he agrees that if they can successfully toilet train him, he'll answer the question for free. After hours of effort and arguing, they admit that they can't teach him in such a short period of time. Jerry still appreciates their efforts and belief in him, so he tells them that Albee's parents were taken in by someone named Scrum Fabulous. In the meantime, Frederick and Cordelia discuss their magical powers. Cordelia is about to ask him about her demonic nature of her powers when Cheddar possesses de Bonesby, warning Cordelia not to get him in trouble over this. He puts Cordelia's mind at ease by showing him visions of his diner where the dead are happily eating with their families. To further solidify their bargain, he grants Cordelia more powers and a familiar in a personal imp. The imp disguises itself as an old cat that Cordelia names Cordelia Junior. When time resumes, the party reaches a blocked off road. The city watch has blocked it off and grow suspicious of de Bonesby, suspecting he is a skinny wanted criminal they've been looking for. De Bonesby grows fed up with them trying to arrest him and between him and Cordelia, they dispatch the guards. They begin to laugh off their victory before another dozen guards run to stop them, surrounding them in the streets.